Dragons and Demons
by justanothergaarafangurl
Summary: A new teacher comes to the school. She's an old friend of the professor and has a lot in common with Kurt but at the same time is totaly different. So...What's her story? KurtOc KurtxOc
1. Dragon

_**Me - Ok! So I know I'm starting waaaayyy to many storys but I can't help my self! I LOVE Kurt and I've had this idea for a while so I'm putting it up!. So I do not own anything with the X-Men. I only own Oc(s) and plot. The storys rated T for fighting, and swearing. Oh! Almost forgot this story will NOT follow the story line so if ya don't like don't read. All flames will be used to make Smores! Other then that, Enjoy!^-^**_

_**.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**_

_"I don't like this place Chuck. Something's watching us, I can feel it." Said the Wolverine as he, Strom and Charles walked through a forest, the trees extremely tall and clumped together so the sun barley got through. Charles chuckled._

"_Don't worry Logan, We're almost there."_

"_I'm not worried, just sayin'."_

_Charles had told Ororo and Logan to meet him at the blackbird that morning for a mission and after traveling to a forest in the middle of no-were the three had started walking through the forest for a least an hour (It was now around 11:30 or so)._

_After another minute of walking they reached what would seem just another part of the forest, only the tree's here were slightly further apart and the forest became deathly quiet. _

"_Charles what-?" Started Ororo, But Charles only made a hushing motion with his hand before sitting back in his chair._

_It was silent for a minute before they heard the sound of branches moving and leaves moving together. Logan and Ororo looked around trying to find what was making the sound but Charles continued to look straight ahead. Then out of no-were a red blur shot at the professor screaming "Otou-sama!" Logan and Ororo got into a fighting stance only to see the professor being… hugged. _

_Both Ororo and Logan stared wide-eyed at the women (now staring at them) that stood in front of Charles. _

_Bright almost lime green eyes with cat like pupils pierced the two X-Men. She had blood red hair cut into a pixie cut (Which had a 'just got out of bed' look to it). What was surprising was starting right under her eyes there were blood red scales (much like what a dragons scale would look like) that as they got lower got lighter to a pale red and ended in the middle of her cheeks (The scales are shaped like a 'V' meaning they start with right under her eye, like almost on her eyelashes and end with only one scale in the middle of her cheek). Her skin was a rose red (though free of scales by what the X-Men could see) Her ears were longer and pointy almost like elf ears (When I say elf I mean like Lord of the Rings elf. So look at their ears, but imagine them a bit longer). She wore black Hakama pants and a gray Kimono top that ended a little above her knees, the sleeves ending at her elbows. One thick black belt was wrapped around her waist while a smaller silver one crisscrossed over the first one. She also hade on black leather fingerless gloves and no shoes. She had one a necklace made of old leather with small red, black and gold beads that looked like tiny stones and it had 5 bear claws placed in-between the beads (Only one bead in-between each claw). _

"_It's good to see you again, Sora." Said Charles, making the other two X-Men look to him rather then the girl. _

"_As you, Otou-sama!" The girl said grinning and (in the process) showing a mouth full of sharp teeth that looked just as sharp as a lions. _

"_Logan. Ororo. This is Mapiya Wachiwi." Said Charles._

"_Just call me Sora. It's easier to remember and say, yeah?" She said bringing up a red hand showing nails that looked like claws rather then nails (The 'nails' were a blood red). Both Logan and Ororo shook hands with Sora both surprised that, what they could feel of her hands was very smooth and soft, almost like it was covered in thin fur. _

"_Soooo… What are you doing here?" Asked Sora looking back as Charles. _

"_Well, we seem to be in need of a flying teacher and perhaps a Japanese teacher." Said Charles._

_Sora gave a small grin "Will I be able to design my room?"_

"_Of course."_

"…_and no one will tug on my tail?"_

"_We'll make sure they don't." _

"_Tail?" asked Ororo._

"_Yeah!" Said Sora and a long red tail covered in the same blood red scales she had under her eyes, wrapped around her arm after the pointed tip gave a small wave to Ororo and Logan. (The tail is only a little shorter then Kurts, like one or two inches). _

"_So. Will you do it, Sora?" Asked Charles. Sora gave a nod grinning and showing off her sharp teeth again, but somehow it didn't look as scary._

"_How are we getting there?" Asked Sora_

"…"

"_Wait… Charles!" Said Sora stomping her red foot. _

"_I thought we were taking the blackbird back." Said Ororo. _

"_I sent it back." Said Charles with a smile on his face. "Seeing how we're going back. Why not in style?"_

"_What?" Asked Logan_

"_Meanie." Said Sora as she started to walk through the trees Charles, Logan and Ororo following her. After a couple of minutes the trees thinned and they walked into a large clearing full of tall grass, the sun shining brightly. Charles stopped near the edge of the trees, as did Logan and Ororo. _

"_What are we waitin' for?" Asked Logan as they watched Sora walk to the middle of the clearing. _

"_Watch." _

_Sora body seemed to ripple and her body started to grow and scales covered her whole body. She fell on all fours as her back legs and arms stretched and grew and her hands turned into large paws with three finger/claws. Her neck grew as well as her head forming a snout with fangs coming out of her newly formed snout. Her ears stretched till they were at least 10-15 inches long. Her tail grew thicker and the end grew two sharp feather like fur clumps. Her hair grew longer and formed feather like fur that stood straight from her forehead to the middle of her neck. Wings broke through her newly formed back and stretched out showing they were each as long and wide as two or three horses. They were bat like with pale red veins running through them and a claw at the end of each wing. Her now all light green eyes turned to the shocked Ororo and Logan and the smiling Professor. She was the size of at two Gypsy horses. She walked gracefully over to the two shocked X-Men and smirking Professor. Her side turned to the X-Men and she went to her knees. _

"_She doesn't mean…" Said Ororo trailing off as Sora looked right at her._

"_We have to ride 'er!?" Said Logan looking at the professor. _

_Charles only nodded. _

_After some more gapping and a little struggle to get comfy one the back of the red dragon that was Sora. Logan looked to Charles and said "How are ya goin' to get on, Chuck?" _

_Sora stood up making Ororo grab her feather like fur and Logan grip onto her scales tighter. Sora walked over the Charles and raised her left paw/hand before moving the chair so it rested safely in the palm of her right paw/hand that was tucked up near her chest. _

"_Let's go!" Said Charles with a smile (Although the two X-Men couldn't see it) and Sora rolled her eyes. Her wings spread out to there full length and with two great flaps they started to rise into the air. _

_After Logan and Ororo had seen that Sora was not going to drop them out of the air they saw that even with the wind wiping at there faces and the loud flaps of Sora's wings the ride was pretty smooth other then the steady rise and fall that felt like the up and down of a carousal ride. _

'_We should be there soon' Said Charles in Logan's and Ororo's minds after a couple minutes of flying. Sure enough the outline of the school could be seen and Sora rose a little higher, her neck stretching and as the backgrounds of the school came into view she gave an almighty roar that seemed to shake the air around them. Students and teachers alike raced to windows or the backgrounds and looked into the sky to see Sora slowly descending. She landed on her back and left paw/claws her right still holding Charles to her chest. Students gapped or pointed to Sora as she landed only feet from them. Her wings folding back and after putting Charles safely on the ground got to her knees to let Ororo and Logan back on the ground._

_Scott, Warren, Kitty, Rouge, and Remy raced to the three X-Men and dragon. _

"_Professor!" Shouted Scott as they neared him. "What is that!?" _

_However before Charles could say anything Sora's body rippled like before only this time instead of growing it was like everything was in reverse, and after a moment Sora stood before the school looking just as she had before she had turned into a dragon._

"_Hello!"_

**_............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_**


	2. Demon

**_Me - Yatta!! Another chapter. _**

**_Kurt - Ja!_**

**_Me - Kurt! *Glomps and Huggles*_**

**_Kurt - Hello K-9! *Huggles back*_**

**_Me - *Squeals*_**

**_Kurt - K-9 does not own X-Men. She only owns Oc(s) and Plot. Story is rated T for swearing and fighting._**

**_Me - Enjoy! *Cuddles with Kurt*_**

**_Kurt - Ja, Enjoy!_**

**_............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

"_Sooooo…" said Sora rubbing the back or her neck awkwardly. "What now, hm?"_

_Charles opened his mouth to speak but before he could a little boy walked past the lined up students and teachers (All still a little shocked that a dragon just turned into a red women) and walked up to Sora. _

_The little boy had to be around 5 or 6. He had bleach blonde almost white hair and dark blues that almost looked violet. He walked up to Sora, his eyes scrunched up in thought and hands placed on his hips. Suddenly he lifted his hands in a motion to get her to pick him up. Sora blinked and started for a second before picking him up and holding him so he rested on her hip. He placed a pale hand on Sora's red cheek and broke out in a large smile. _

"_Your soft!" _

_Sora blinked for a moment before breaking out in giggles, as did Ororo, Charles, Kitty, Rouge and a couple students and teachers. _

"_Well, thank you, Wihakayda." _

_The boy scrunched up his nose. "I'm not wi- wih- whatever you called me. My name is Eric Carter Badsmon!" _

"_Wihakayda means Little One, Eric." Said Charles giving a chuckle. _

"_Oh."_

"_Well, seeing how everyone seems to be a little less shocked why not go inside and get you settled?" Asked Charles turning to Sora. She nodded and they walked inside (Eric still on Sora's hip) passing the students who were trying to get a better look at Sora and the teachers trying to get them back inside. _

…_(After sending Eric on his way to his next class and going to the professor's office)…_

_Sora sat in one of the chairs facing the professor's desk and Ororo, Logan, and Scott sat on different chairs or leaned against the wall, and Charles sat behind his desk. _

"_Well? Sora." _

_Sora gave a chuckle, shaking her head. "Well, we arrived in style that's for sure."_

_Logan gave a grin "No kiddin'." _

"_Sorry to interrupt." Said Scott. "But who are you?" _

"_Oh! Gomen! I'm Mapiya Wachiwi!" Said Sora bowing her head for a second and giving Scott her hand to shake. _

_Scott shook her hand (He to seemed a little surprised that it felt like she was covered in thin fur) before saying "Scott Summers." _

"_Nice to meet you! Just call me Sora, it's easier to say, yeah?" She said grinning and showing off her sharp set of teeth, though Scott just chuckled and nodded. _

"_Well then. I've called Kurt to come and show you to your room, as the others have things to do and then we can meet for lunch and I'll let you meet everyone, Okay?"_

_Sora nodded and a loud "__**BAMF!**__" sound filled the room as well as the smell of brimstone. _

_........................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_Kurt Wagner was in his room sitting on his bed eating some Phish food ice cream, before the professor's voice rung in his head. 'Kurt. I need you to show our new teacher to her room. It's across from yours. She's in my office.' _

'_Ja. I'll be right there, professor.' Kurt said in his mind before sighing and looking sadly at his ice cream. He thought for a moment before taking another large spoonful of the Phish food shoving it in his mouth, putting the lid back on the half full pint and putting it back in the mini fridge in the corner of his room that was stuffed with food. _

_With a loud "__**BAMF!**__" he teleported to the professors office just as Scott, Logan and Strom were leaving the room. Charles turned to him and said "This is Sora, just take her up to her room and then to the kitchen so she can meet everyone." Kurt nodded as the professor to left the room before he turned to Sora and his eyes widened. _

_True. He wasn't the only blue mutant out there but still, it was rare to see a mutant with something really out of the ordinary (Like Kurt or Hank). But here sat a red skinned, slightly scaly, oddly dressed creature in front of him. _

_Sora's long ears glowed a slightly darker red at the blur furred, yellow eyed man staring at her. _

_She gave a little cough making the blue man blink and make his cheeks turn a darker shade of blue._

_........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_Kurt slowly took in Sora's appearance. Her soft red skin, and green eyes that pierced Kurt's own yellow ones. The Hakama and Kimono clothes left no doubt in Kurt's mind that she either had some Japanese blood in her or had been living in Japan for a while at some point in her life. He was shocked that someone could look so much like him but still be so different. Her tail was shorter and ended in a straight point and her ears were longer and… turning a darker red? …It was like she was blushing. Kurt thought it made her look a little cute before slapping himself mentally. He shouldn't think like that. Sora gave a small cough and Kurt stopped scolding himself for thinking how pretty she looked when the sun hit the scales on her cheeks and felt his own cheeks grow hot and knew the fur there was turning a darker blue (this thought only making them turn darker). _

"_Um…"_

"_Right!" Said Kurt remembering that he had to bring her to her room. "Just fallow me, Ja?" _

"_Un." She said standing up._

"_Vhat does 'Un' mean?" Kurt asked curling his tail around his waist and leading her out the door. _

"_Oh! It means Yeah or Alright. It's Japanese." She said her own tail swinging side to side slowly and fallowing Kurt out the door. _

_.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

"_Hmmm…" Said Sora rubbing her chin as she stood in her room. "I'll have to do a lot of work." The room was a bit larger then normal and the ceiling was very high. The floor was covered in soft blue carpet. The bed was against the right wall the covers were dark blue with light blue squares on it each square holding a different Kanji (An: Kanji is a form of Japanese writing) The walls were the color of crushed dark red velvet, and a fire place with dark ocean blue tile was to the left of the bed. A long waist high dresser was pushed against the left wall so it faced the bed and a door was one the other side of the dresser that led to the bathroom. Right across from her Japanese style sliding doors led to a balcony with red carpet and a small sitting area. _

"_Vhat do you mean?" Asked Kurt. It looked perfectly fine to him._

_Sora spun to face him with a grin on her face; her tail resting it's self on her left shoulder. "Nothing." _

_Kurt was about to say something but his stomach gave a loud growl that even if Sora didn't have superhuman hearing she would have heard it perfectly. Sora chuckled a little as Kurt's cheek turned a dark blue again. _

"_Why don't we go down to the kitchen, yeah?"_

_Kurt gave a nervous chuckle and walked up to Sora. "It will be quicker this way." _

"_What Wa-"_

"_**BAMF!**__" _

_Sora and Kurt ended up near the door of the kitchen, Kurt about to grab Sora's waist as she started to fall backwards. However her tail placed it's self on the floor holding her up. Kurt stood shocked for a moment before laughing at Sora's wide-eyed expression. _

"_Nani!?" Said Sora putting herself right and placing her hands on her hips. _

_Kurt was about to answer when the door to the kitchen flew open and Sora's tail was forced to keep her up again as a blonde blur flew at Sora. _

"_Eric?" She asked righting herself again and wrapping her tail around his waist so he wouldn't fall. _

_Eric looked up at her a large grin treating to spilt his face in half. _

"_The professor told me to come get you!" _

_Sora chuckled "Well, lets go then."_

**_................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_Review, m'kay!? ^-^_**


	3. AN I know but please read, IMPORTANT

**_Ok!! Way sorry but please, PLEASE read below- Please?_**

_**Ok, I'm most likely not going to be writing for a while, cause WAY to much is going on, first I have to finish school. Second, like a lot of other people me and my family are having money proms, third my brother might get thrown out of the house and to make it all worse my mom said that her and my dad are now, just friends meaning they want a divorce but with the money problems they can't. So… yeah my life's been waaayy crappy lately and I know there are worse ones out there I'm just saying. Anyway I'm not repeat NOT stopping my stories, I'm just saying it may be a while before a new chapter comes out. I'm sorry for doing this Authors note, cause I hate them so again I'm sorry. Hopefully it wont be to long before I start putting in new chapters. Thanks for sticking with me!**_


End file.
